


Pick Up Speed

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? - BATIMOn the Run | Failed Escape | Rescue
Relationships: Grant Cohen & Joey Drew
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pick Up Speed

Grant is running through the studio, wheezing the entire way. Joey is on his heels, and Grant can hear his limping footsteps. He needs to get out. His boss has lost his mind. All of the spending, spending, spending, yet believing that Grant could fix it with the snap of his fingers. He has no clue why Joey needs the Gent Company to work here. Wally and Thomas would never get along. Joey’s crazed murmuring of an ink machine seems less and less impossible.

He skids to a halt in front of the exit, pushing at the door. It doesn’t open. The footsteps are getting closer, and Grant frantically looks for another way out. It’s too late. Grant can see Joey coming closer.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
